From England to Egypt, Part One
by FleurHartz
Summary: I'm BA-ACK, and I bring a new series with me! In this one, the Weasley gang, Harry and Hermione are headed off to Egypt for a Weasley family vacation. Action, intrigue, comedy, drama and most importantly ROMANCE results! R/H, H/G of course! Love to all of


A/N- Hey everybody! Yup, I'm back! This idea came to me during a really slow Algebra lesson. I thought this would be cool and have been planning it out for awhile now. It's an R/H, H/G story (yay!) and basically, most of the Weasleys, Harry and Hermione are headed off to Egypt for a summer vacation. Things are going to get interesting in good old Cairo when the fab foursome have all sort of adventures. Anyway, I hope you like it. It's basically a romance with action-adventure on the side. And some humor, I hope. I'll at least TRY to be funny. That's all, here comes my clichéd line-On with the fic!  
  
Disclaimer- None of these wonderful characters are mine, they belong to the smarty-pants J.K. Rowling. But Cliffhanger Girl is all mine and don't be surprised if she makes a surprise visit or five.   
  
From England to Egypt, Part One  
~The Invitation~  
  
It was a typical evening at the Burrow. Fred and George had gone off to their room, and explosions were heard every once in awhile. Mrs. Weasley cast suspicious looks up to the staircase every  
time she heard them, but decided not to pursue it. Ginny was listening to the radio and singing aloud to her favorite Weird Sisters song at the top of her lungs. Ron had just gotten out some parchment and a quill to write to Harry and Hermione.  
The clock showed Mr. Weasley's hand pointing to "traveling" so he was on his way home from work. He had called and said he had an exciting announcement for all of them, but wanted to tell them when they got home.  
Ron dipped the quill into some ink, looking at Ginny contemptuously.  
"Ginny-would you PLEASE shut up?"   
Ginny looked back at him, smiling mischievously and started singing even louder.  
"Ginny, your brother's trying to write to his friends. Keep your voice down." Mrs. Weasley said absently, setting her wand to the dishes.  
"I LIKE this song." Ginny said under her breath, shooting a nasty look at Ron as she forcefully turned the volume dial down.  
Ron put his quill to the paper when the front door suddenly swung open.  
"I'm home!"   
"Dad!" Ginny sped off.  
Fred and George thundered down the stairs, and Ron and Mrs. Weasley came up to greet Mr. Weasley in the front hall.  
"Okay, dad, what's the big announcement?" Fred asked excitedly.  
"For goodness sake, Fred, at least let him get in the door." Mrs. Weasley said.  
"No, I can't wait another second to tell all of you. Okay, the big announcement is--" Mr. Weasley pulled a small envelope from his coat pocket. "I've gotten a raise, a big one. The Ministry said I've worked hard enough to deserve one. And so-for our first big purchase…" He handed the envelope to Ginny, who ripped it open.  
"TICKETS TO CAIRO!" She squealed, throwing her arms around her father.  
"Yes! We get to go to Egypt again!" Fred exclaimed.  
"I also got tickets for Harry and Hermione, since they pretty much accompany us on most of our big trips. The World Cup, all that."   
"Thanks!" Ron and Ginny said at the exact same time.  
Fred and George thanked Mr. Weasley too, heading off to the kitchen for some supplies for whatever it was they were doing.  
"I'm going to write Harry and Hermione!" Ron sped off, smiling brightly.  
"We leave this Monday, make sure they ask their parents quickly. Hermione could come by Floo Powder, and then we'll pick Harry up in a car on the way to the airport. If he says yes, I can summon his Hogwarts things here through a complicated procedure that makes them invisible and-oh, forget it. Let me handle that. Anyway, I thought picking him up might be better since Floo Powder was so disastrous last time at his house and not all of you can apparate to the airport."  
"Great! I'm going to go start packing!" Ginny kissed her father on the cheek, racing off to her room.  
Ron sent the letters to Harry and Hermione, telling them to write back as quickly as possible. They both wrote back saying they could go, and the arrangements were made to pick them up. Ron was practically beside himself with happiness.   
~*~*~*~*~  
Finally, Monday came around. Ron and Ginny sat in front of the fireplace, playing chess. Fred, George, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were still finishing up their packing. Hermione was coming over in the next hour or so, and then they were off to the airport, with a quick stop on Privet Drive.  
"So, Ron, excited?" Ginny asked.  
"Of course. Check."  
"Yeah, I'm excited too. When did Hermione say she's coming?"  
"Dunno exactly."  
"Really? I thought she wrote and told you. You two sure have been writing each other a lot this summer." Ginny watched her brother carefully.  
"Well, yeah, Gin, we're friends." Ron looked determinedly at the chess pieces.  
"All I'm saying is that--"  
"Checkmate, I win!" Ron cut her off quickly, definitely wanting to change the subject.  
"Fine. Avoid the subject. But you can't forever, she's going to be here any minute n--"  
Ginny was cut off again by a sudden burst of smoke from the fire place. They heard a slight coughing, and luggage thumped onto the floor, along with a Hogwarts trunk. And out from the smoke came Hermione.  
"Hey, Ron, Ginny!" She said, a little out of breath, wiping a smudge of soot off her cheek.  
Ron looked at her, and was surprised by how much she had changed. She had grown about three inches, and was wearing a lot less than what Ron usually saw her in. A tank top and jeans was a lot more revealing than Hogwarts robes, and Ron embarrassedly founding himself noticing this. Her hair was blown straight again, and had gotten a lot longer. She smiled brightly at both of them.  
"Hey, Hermione. You look-tall." Ron said stupidly, not seeing Ginny rolling her eyes at this comment.  
"I'm so glad you're here, Hermione! I really wanted you to come. It's nice not being the only girl." Ginny strode over, giving her a hug.  
"Thanks so much for inviting me, I've never been to Egypt, but I've always wanted to. So, Ron, how's your summer been?"  
"Fine. You?" Ron said a little curtly, wondering exactly what she had done over the summer. Wondering if a certain Viktor Krum was involved.  
Hermione turned to face him, rolling her eyes.  
"No, Ron, I didn't go to Bulgaria, if that's what you're wondering. I just stayed home this summer. So, please, let's end that before it even starts."   
"Okay." Ron said, looking a lot happier.  
Just then, the rest of the Weasleys came down the stairs, holding their luggage.  
"Oh, hello, Hermione! Always a pleasure to have you!" Mr. Weasley smiled brightly at her.  
"Thanks for having me, Mr. Weasley."  
"Of course, dear." Mrs. Weasley gave her a hug.  
"Well, Harry's Hogwarts things have just arrived, so if all of you are ready--"  
"Me and Ginny already put our stuff in the car, so we're ready." Ron said.  
"All right then, it's off to Privet Drive." Mrs. Weasley said, her mouth thinning a bit as she remembered the Dursleys.  
Hermione picked up her three suitcases, lifting them with obvious effort.  
"Good grief, Hermione, what did you pack? Your entire closet?" Ron laughed.  
Ginny nudged him hard.  
"Ouch! Oh-I mean, need some help, Hermione?"  
Hermione smiled gratefully, handing him two of her bags.  
"Thanks, Ron." She said, looking a little surprised.  
And they all made their way to Mr. Weasley's rented car.  
~*~*~*~*~  
Harry watched the window anxiously, as he pretended to be cleaning a table near the front window. Mrs. Dursley had obviously decided to let him go only if he worked nonstop until they arrived. When he saw a red sports car enter the driveway, he grinned widely. His freedom. Racing upstairs to grab his luggage, he pulled it down the stairs.  
"I hope a mummy curses you." Dudley said, sniggering as Harry passed him on the stairway.  
"Dudley-grow up." Harry said so only he could hear, racing to the front door.  
Mr. and Mrs. Dursley watched from the kitchen, Mrs. Dursley pursing her lips and Mr. Dursley pretending like he didn't see them. He kept peeking over the newspaper at the shiny, red car though, and obviously couldn't resist getting a better look.  
Hermione and Ron got out of the car, walking tentatively to the front door. The rest of the Weasleys stayed put. Dudley would probably go into cardiac arrest if he saw Fred and George again.  
Hermione rung the doorbell. Mr. Dursley answered it, looking down at her.  
"Who are you?" Mr. Dursley asked sharply.  
"I'm--"  
"Wait, I think I recognize you, boy. You're brothers are the-the monstrosities who gave that candy to my Dudley. You and your people." Mr. Dursley tried to look condescending, which was hard because Ron was taller than him.  
"What, you mean us wizards?" Ron shrugged.  
Mrs. Dursley clapped a hand over her mouth, looking around to see if any of the neighbors had heard. Mr. Dursley turned purple, opening his mouth to yell at Ron, when Hermione quickly took his hand, shaking it.  
"I'm Hermione Granger, a friend of Harry's. It's a-er-pleasure to meet all of you at last."  
Mr. Dursley jerked his hand away.  
"Get out of here, you horrible boy!" He pushed Harry towards the door.  
"Yeah, you have a good year too. See you next summer." Harry gave them a little sarcastic wave and smile, heading towards the car.  
"I'm FREE!" He exclaimed, smiling brightly.  
"Good to have you, Harry." Ron clapped him on the back.  
"Has the summer just been awful, Harry?" Hermione asked sympathetically.  
"Yeah, pretty much. But both of you and Sirius wrote to me a lot, so that helped. And no major signs of Voldemort yet, and nothing weird with my scar, so all in all, it wasn't terrible." Harry shrugged.  
Hermione looked over at Harry sadly. She wondered how Ron could ever envy him. She certainly wouldn't want his life.  
"Hey, Harry!" Fred and George said in unison, turning around from the front seat.  
"Good to see you." Ginny said, willing her cheeks not to go red as she grinned at Harry.  
"It's great to see all of you again. Thanks so much, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley." Harry said sincerely.  
After being greeted by Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, they were off to the airport. Talking the whole way about what they were going to do in Cairo, everyone knew this was going to be very exciting trip.  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N- Well, what did ya'll think? Don't worry, much more romance to come, I just had to get everything started. H/G and R/H, the best way to go. Well, please put a review, it really encourages me to keep writing and, hey, they're just fun to get! Much love to all of you--now REVIEW!  
  
  



End file.
